Conventionally, aiming to drill a composite material or a metal with high precision, various drills have been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2008-000836 A, Japanese Patent Application Publication JP 2014-037008 A, International Publication WO 2013/099841, and Japanese Patent Application Publication JP H2-198708 A). In the case of drilling a composite material, such as GFRP (glass fiber reinforced plastics) or CFRP (carbon fiber reinforced plastics), it is important to reduce delamination and burrs.
An object of the present invention is to enable drilling of at least one of a metal and a composite material with higher precision.